


First Date

by Mhoram



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Crushes, Feelings, Gen, M/M, hand holding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Phillip and Koda spend time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

Phillip awkwardly made his way towards the museum, he wasn't entirely sure why he was here. He had gotten what he wanted. What he had always wanted, to become a Power Ranger. He figured he might stick around a while and get to know his new teammates. Maybe they knew somethings he didn't. He certainly wasn't prepared for this encounter. He glanced back towards the car. His bodyguards standing nearby in case something happened. 

_I'm a Power Ranger now, I can handle myself._

As he entered the museum, he bumped into someone. He looked up to see Koda standing right in front of him. 

Flustered he got to his feet quickly, "Sorry" he murmured. 

"It okay, Koda glad to see you." 

He was smiling down at him which oddly reassured the prince despite his anxiety. Moments later his bodyguards came rushing up to him. 

"Are you alright?" They moved around him in protective circle. 

Phillip turned an even brighter shade of red, "I'm fine, no need to worry." He waved them away. 

Phillip turned to Koda "Lead the way" he gestured towards the museum.

Koda nodded and walked inside with Phillip following closely behind. The museum had certainly approved since the last time he had been here. No doubt to the generous donations he had made. 

He took a seat in the cafe and waited to be served, when he looked up he saw Shelby standing awkwardly in front of him. 

"Prince Phillip" She looked a little flustered "What are you doing here?" 

He smiled "I thought it would be better if I got to know you all better. That way we can work better as a team." 

She nodded and gave him a smile in return "That makes sense, what will you be having. I'm afraid we don't have anything fancy but-"

He put his hand up "It's fine." he looked down at the menu, "I'll just have a Bronto Burger." He gave her his friendliest smile.

She gave him a bow "Right away." 

He watched as she walked back towards the kitchen, then as he turned back to the menu Koda sat down in front of him.

"It very nice to see you" he said.

Phillip smiled "It's very nice to see you too." He reached out and touched Koda's arm. 

"You've been so kind to me since I've been here. Even when I didn't deserve it."

Koda smiled back "You have good heart, like me." he thumped his chest. 

His hands ran across the table as his fingers brushed Koda's. Koda didn't seem to react.

"Do you mind?" he asked

Koda shook his head, it was then that Phillip took notice of his hands. They were rough with calluses. He couldn't help but admire them, rough but strong. 

He looked up to find Koda smiling at him, all at once he couldn't help but feel anxious even though he had no reason to be. 

Before he could say anything, his food was placed in front of him. He quickly turned his gaze towards his food as to not make eye contact. 

 


End file.
